Machine-to-machine (M2M) communications has expanded to a variety of applications, such as utilities, vending machines, point of sales terminals, transport and logistics, healthcare, security, financial services, etc. A machine-to-machine communication may traverse a variety of networks operating according to different standards to provide a communication link between devices.